


Second Chances

by allfireburns



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was never Walter's favorite holiday, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Walter's not particularly fond of Christmas. His Christmases as a child were... interesting, but rarely filled with peace, love and joy or whatever was supposed to go on. He hasn't been back for the holidays since he left.

It's different with Molokov around. They aren't going to kiss under mistletoe, make snowmen - that, obviously, never crossed their minds.

But lying warm in bed with his head on Sascha's chest while snow hisses against the windows, waking to a small wrapped gift beside his bed... Walter thinks maybe he should give Christmas a second chance.


End file.
